1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging and display box for a circular product, and more particularly to a box for packing and displaying circular products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, different structures should be used when packaging, transporting, and displaying different products. Each of the conventional packaging box, transportation box and display box only has a single function, the operation for the conventional box is described as follows:
When packaging products, the user will put the products in arrays into a paper packaging box and seal it, making it convenient for storage.
When stacking and transporting the packaging box, the products in the packaging box is very heavy, plus the paper box doesn't have enough supporting strength, usually, the user can't stack several boxes together and transport them directly. Therefore, it is necessary to make shelves on the truck, and the shelves have to be transported, along with the products, to the buyer, the shopping mall, etc. The buyer or the shopping also has to arrange storage shelves in their storage space, such that a great number of packaging boxes can be stored. Furthermore, after the packaging boxes are removed from the storage shelves, the shelves will still take up a lot of space.
When displaying the products in a shopping mall, the user has to put the products on the display shelf one by one, and has to rearrange (an empty space will appear after the consumer takes away the outermost products) the products on the shelves, it is not beauty and is inconvenient for the user to take the products and for the seller to count the products.
Therefore, each of the conventional packaging box, the display shelf or the storage shelf only has a single function, it is impossible to utilize the space effectively and reduce the cost. Thereby, how to make a multifunctional box that can replace the packaging box, the display shelf and the storage shelf, is the chief problem the R&D personnel and the manufacturer want to solve.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.